Numerous types of containers, in combination with caps and sealing means for container openings, have heretofore been known and used. Some of these have provided for ease of removal of the closing and sealing cap means from the container.
The containers and their closure caps and seals can be constructed of different materials, and specific structures differ substantially as regards the intercoaction of the caps and sealing means with access openings for the containers.
Different types of containers, having different types of closures, and adapted to contain small quantities of materials are found in many different specific forms and configurations. The manner in which the containers are opened is of substantial significance, especially as regards containers adapted for use in the medical field for containment of medicines, serums and the like. In addition to ease of opening, the structures must substantially insure against breakage and/or contamination of the contents of the container.
Some such combination containers and closures have not fully met the requirements, or desires of users in various usage fields. Some of the prior constructions have been complicated and expensive in materials as well as construction or formation of the end product. Other constructions have introduced problems of breakage when opening for access to the contents thereof. Principally, although not necessarily restricted thereto, the present invention is directed to a closure cap and sealing means for containers which will permit integral removal of the cap and a closure seal from, for example, a serum vial, prior to filling of a syringe from the vial, or other types of containers requiring ease of, and safety of, removal of the caps from the containers.
The present invention has the capability of broad areas of use but, as outlined above, principally, the invention is directed to a new type of cap which, when sealed to a container in the nature of a serum vial, and incorporating an access opening seal therein, allows the so-closed and sealed vial to be opened easily, rapidly and with a substantial guarantee of the absence of breakage of the container material. Other obvious uses exist for concepts and teachings of the invention.
While the present invention will be specifically described in preferred constructional forms, the invention, obviously, is not limited as regards function, and/or the specifics of the construction. Variations in use, and specifics of constructional details and materials, will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.
It is to be noted from the following detailed description and disclosure of preferred embodiments of the invention, that specifically different forms and details are provided on the disclosed embodiments, and variations within the scope of the invention can be effected.